Aina Sarria
|datebirth=May 11, 1973 |placebirth= Niesburg, Brunant |datedeath= |placedeath= |home= St. Stephens, Seven |function=Politician in Lovia, IWO Council Member in Brunant, Cheese maker |language=Barzuna, English, Dutch |religion=Catholic |spouse= Felix Abbes |party affn=Republican Initiative |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2014 Provisional Congress |motc-election='1)' Special Federal Elections, 2014 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Aina Sarria Montes (born 11 May 1973) is a Brunanter politician and business woman who has a cheese company, Treis Pers. She is from Niesburg. Aina is a member of the Council of the Organisation of the International Wiki Organisation, she is a representative of Brunant. Aina and her husband, Felix, created a wine company in Cold Hill in Lovia that is called Campanaria and now she partially lives there. In Brunant, she lives at 2 Queen Street. She studied at the Royal University of Koningstad, worked with the Department of External Affairs and started a cheese company. She started in 20-14 the Republican Initiative, a political party. Biography Aina Sarria was born in Niesburg, in Carrington Parish. She is part of the Sarria Family. Her father was Jose Sarria, who was a meat butcher and tennis teacher and her mother Isabela was a physics teacher in the Stefanus Varne School. In 1996 they won the LottoMillions lottery and got 350.000 € so they retired. Niesburg city government Aina studied in the Royal University of Koningstad and was in public health. She later worked in the Niesburg Government, in 1996 to 2010. In 1999 she was a member of the municipal council in Niesburg and in 2004 was the person in charge of health in the city. Agriculture In 2004 Aina started a cheese company, Treis Pers and she makes Markstad cheese (formaze dur). The cheeses are very good quality and they are made in the local style of Niesburg. Politics of Brunant and Lovia In 2014 she joined the politics of Lovia. She started the Republican Initiative political party and she is now in the Congress. Hopefully some of her proposals will be accepted. She also started in 2014 the regional party called Esquedra Republicana na Barzona, a small party of Brezonde, but created in 2016 Yes to the Future with Avanze. Family In 1999 she married Felix Abbes. He is a presenter of the TV show Battlesites in Brunant that is on BBN 3. They had a daughter in 2004, Clara and she was born in Koningstad. She studies in Martina Bordas Primary School. They are going to have a son, in 2015. The Cartoonist Gilbert Sarria is her father's cousin and she distantly is related to a fashion designer, Alexandre Sarria. Family Tree *'Cristove Sarria' (1864-1916) x Elisa Van Donck (1875-1927) **Cristove Sarria (1888-1948) ***Gilbert Sarria (1912-1989) **Emilio Sarria (1890-1891) **Juana Sarria (1893-1975) **'Josep Sarria' (1898-1955) x Beatriu Serra (1904-1976) ***Sara Grant-Sarria (1927) x Edward Grant (1921) ****Jeremy Grant (1947) x Elisabeth Healey (1950) *****Nicolas Grant (1974) ******Andrea Grant (2005) *****Marta Grant (1977) x Jan Van Wolde (1977) ******Eric Van Wolde (2013) ***'Jose Sarria' (1930-2008) x Isabela Noves (1944) ****Martin Sarria (1966) x Diana Newell (1975) *****Daniel Sarria (1998) *****Tomas Sarria (2001) *****Nicolas Sarria (2003) ****Viviana Sarria (1969) x Giovanni Rosselini (1967) *****Lisa Rosselini (1996) *****Daniele Rosselini (2000) ****'Aina Sarria' (1973) x Felix Abbes (1970) *****Clara Abbes-Sarria (2004) Category:Living person Category:Politician Category:Brunant Category:2015 Member of the Congress